


Album Package

by YuuHakTaek



Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Jungkook, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Yoongi, I Don't Even Know, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook Is a Brat, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Injuries, Music, Photography, Pianist Yoongi, Relationship(s), Shy Jungkook, Writers, Yoongi Is Bad at Feelings, always making suffer my main characters, caring hyungs, compilation of songs, rarely im sweet with them, stories, stories from songs, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuHakTaek/pseuds/YuuHakTaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only fools fall in love, only fools..."</p><p>The first I heard the song was the cover Jungkook and Namjoon did, so my full inspiration is in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fools

**Jungkook's POV**

 

 

 

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change, I need time to replace what I gave away._

 

 

I think I am in _love_ with Yoongi hyung. I started to notice it when my heart decides to beat really fast when I am close to him or when a slight touch makes my face get heat up and color itself red. I started to think that it was extremely weird, I thought I was sick then Jin hyung laughs at my description and stated that I am obviously in love with that somebody. I didn’t tell him who was the person, in reality I did escape in time before he could ask.

 

I remember well that day, when we get some lamb skewers. That was because I was tired of everything I almost exploded and Yoongi hyung just commented about he was hungry and had time to got out. And we went, it was really fun. It was great, I got to know more about hyung and got the opportunity to hear his recently songs. That’s how new things came up, along with stuttering feelings.

 

 

_And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small. Though I try to resist I still want it all._

 

 

Practice, practice and more practice. Vocal practice and I was left alone. Namjoon hyung and Seokjin hyung went out to the groceries, Jimin hyung and Hoseok hyung went to their dance classes, Taehyung hyung went to his drama work and Yoongi hyung as always in his studio working on his future mixtape and songs for BTS. And I went to the studio because they left me alone and being alone is boring so, I went to practice. In reality, I’m singing random songs, songs I found in youtube or some of our past albums. 

 

Also dedicated my time to find a song that Namjoon hyung told me for us to cover it. His voice makes a great resonance with mine, and I really like singing with Namjoon hyung just as much I want to do a collaboration with Yoongi hyung. It’s been a month since I have conscious about my feelings for Yoongi hyung. But since that we haven’t talked at all, even if the small chances we do a lot of things, Yoongi hyung is so into producing, composing and everything that is inside his studio.

 

Then everything piles up, turning to be nothing I have. Should I confess? Or should I forget my feelings about him? Teary eyes, cold sighs, full of shit head, empty heart and a hurt squeal that turns into a scream. Manly scream (not at all, just covering the fact that Jungkook screams like a girl after he squeals.). I have my headphones on, so, I couldn’t hear anyone until I fall to the ground after a furious kick.

 

Headphones falls. “What the fuck?!” Raised my look towards the one who hit me.

 

“Language, please.” Seokjin was behind Yoongi. “Yoongi, I said do not kick him.”

 

“He was being noisy and wasn’t listening to us.” Scoffs, as always.

 

“Noisy? I’m in the studio, so any damn fuck word or sound can get out of he—“ Before I could finish, Seokjin was the one who hit me this time and Yoongi smirks at the sound of the hit in my head. “Ouch! Hyung!”

 

“I said, language.” Seokjin was really pissed off because neither Yoongi or myself listen to him. “Let’s go to eat, I already made dinner and the rest are waiting just you, Jungkook.”

 

Seokjin went out first expecting we will follow. We did. I went ahead but stopped. Yoongi grabbed my wrist. “Why were you screaming?”.

 

“You heard me?” Avoided looking into Yoongi’s eyes. He is scary but really handsome, so, to avoid myself getting blush and like a high school girl with her first love, I decided to not look into his eyes.

 

“I came here before Seokjin, I hear a soft squeal and then heard your girly scream.”

 

“It wasn’t girly at all!” 

 

“Don’t try to run away kid, is everything okay?” Why should he bother, when he is the one making myself like this…

 

 _He doesn’t know_. “Yoongi, Jungkook move your asses to the living room we want to eat!” Then heard and ‘ouch’ and Seokjin ‘language’ word. Saved by the bell. I didn’t mean it but I slapped off Yoongi’s hand and went ahead. I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up every time Yoongi is nice with me, but _I want him_.

 

 

_I see swimming pools and living rooms and airplanes. I see a little house on the hill and children's names._

 

 

Three days later. I dedicated myself to avoid crossing paths with Yoongi, I stopped to go to the vocal studio or his. I know the time he eats or takes a shower, so, I eat in another time and runs to places while he is showering and hide to my room when he is off. Since that time I didn’t want him to ask me what the hell was going on because I slapped his hand off and avoided any looks. Then the rest of the group decide to watch a movie together and If I escaped it will be too obvious. My plan was sitting between Tae and Jimin because there I was safe. Then everything as always goes well for anyone besides me. Couches were full with Tae, Jimin and Hoseok, Seokjin and Namjoon were in the other and last couch, so, Yoongi and I had to sit in the pillows that were in the floor. All this happen because I slept five minutes more.

 

The movie was a romantic one, a couple that were starting their lives as one. Playing in water and filling the living room with giggles. Then a sad faraway because college dreams, so, a long time being separated. And I started to imagine all of that as if were me and Yoongi. And it hurts. Because in a dream or a movie anything could be. Even having a house on the hill and one or two kids with beautiful names calling us ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’. Oh fuck. It was uncomfortable, I was dreaming about all sweet things, our shoulders were together and Yoongi was dedicated to see the movie along the rest of members and I was digging my own grave.

 

Then something happen in the movie I didn’t see because I was imagine so beautiful and nonexistent things. “Pathetic.” His sound broke into my perfect image. _Yeah it was pathetic_.

 

Teary again and a dizziness. I’m so damn weak. With my hand on my mouth for not letting out soft screams. “Hey! Kookie, are you feeling fine?” Tae was watching me and he tried to reach on me. 

 

“Ugh…” I just got up and run to the bathroom locking the door, open the faucet to let the water run and start ‘throwing up’. Nothing went out of my mouth, just the tears of my eyes. “Fuck!”

 

 

 _I see quiet nights poured over ice and Tanquera. But everything is shattering and it's my mistake._  

 

 

I lied to my hyungs. Saying that I ate something that make myself sick. They believe it, they did. Only Tae and Jin were suspicious because I was sleeping the all damn fuck day because I didn’t want to see Yoongi, they knew that I haven’t eat anything yet. We went to sleep. Not me. Not sleepy. Just hurt. I sneaked out of the room and went to one room that connected to big windows that let the nighty sky show up as beautiful it is. 

 

“ _Oh shit._ ” Tears were falling. I hugged my legs and hid my head between. The room was filled with sobbing and choked pants. That night everything shattered in my heart. 

 

 

_Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall. x2_

 

 

6:00 am. I was still in that room, the morning sun remember me the hour. Shit, I have to go back. Before leaving the room I watched the state of my face. Swollen lower lip because I kept bitting on it hard enough to have a thread of blood, reddish and swollen eyes because I fucking cry all day, puffy face and a louder stomach because I haven’t eaten since yesterday in the morning. Now I don’t how I sneak into the room without being caught. Lucky me, I went out with my hoodie because it’s a freaking cold night, I put my hoodie back. I tried to enter the room silently. Then everything screws up.

 

“Hey!” I have just reached my room door knob. Flinched as I heard the husky voice. The husky damn hot voice from Yoongi. I glanced a little, he just went out the morning shower he took. _Oh fucking shit, I forgot that he always showers himself at this time_. “Where were you?”

 

“I just went to a snack.” He grabbed my wrist and turned my full body to him.

 

“And you think I am the hell stupid?” _Oh it’s over_. “Jungkook, lately you have been really weird and yesterday you lied to us. What the hell is wrong with you—“ I snapped off, shoved him off and dared to look strong enough to…

 

“Don’t you dare try to fuck up my head again, I have enough of you.” Screamed loud enough to make the rest of the members came to the place everything is going on. My hoodie fell at my strong move. Then they were shocked. I sobbed again. “I’m just a damn fool.” I hid myself again. I broke myself again.

 

 

_Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this. The differences and impulses and your obsession with._

 

 

I’m aware that I have fuck everything up. Since that day, I really started to avoid everyone. Anytime Jin or Namjoon wanted to talk, but I ran away or I fake I was asleep or tried to lie about something. I’m just the stupidest one in the world. In each fan sign, fan meeting or a show, we were all good, I tried my best to see anything normal. Until fans wishes, us to hug, kiss or dance. I did everything to not let the fans bad, but everything inside me was shattering. Yoongi smiles, that gummy and sweet smile enough to kill me, he grabs me, plays with me but everything is in order to make fans happy. It is just a fake. And it hurts.

 

 

_The little things you like stick, and I like aerosol. Don’t give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all._

 

 

The fan meeting ends with Run and a sincerely goodbye. Once everything is over, I ran to the nearest bathroom almost tripping with the little stairs. Before I could hid myself in the bathroom the manager calls. The staff members didn’t let me go to the bathroom saying that at home I could. Shit, I feel like throwing up. Namjoon went to the copilot as always, Hoseok and Jimin shared the first sits, then Jin and Tae sit together, leaving myself with Yoongi at the back. The environment was really heavy, obviously last fought was with Yoongi and the results was me avoiding the rest. 

 

As soon we enter the car it started moving, Yoongi pulled down the mask, put on his black headphones and moved a little to the left to sleep well. Yeah, I know everything, each detail and action Yoongi does when a fan meeting is over, then in the minutes of silence and everyone is sleeping, I stared at him like a stupid girl in love, like he is my crush and he is. Even in the dark I could see his beautiful bleached mint hair, his puffy cheeks, his pink—reddish lips, his pale skin, his slender body, his perfect and rapper self, sleeping like a puppy, he is so beautiful and I love him a lot. But I’m pathetic. 

 

Sighs and sobs. “I’m just a fool.” 

 

 

_Only fools fall for you, only fools fall. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall._

 

 

-

 

**THIRD POV**

 

 

 

Another month went off. Namjoon and Jungkook agreed to do Fools by Troye Sivan, one take. Jungkook decided to erase any feelings about Yoongi and act as never happen, he told his bandmates that he was little confused and tired that’s why he acted so indifferently with everyone. They believe him. Since that Jungkook is trying everything to let his feelings out. Then starts singing _I am tired of this place, I hope people change,_ and he continues. While Namjoon and Jungkook are recording, the rest of the bandmates were chatting or closing their eyes to hear better the song. Jungkook's  voice is very angelical and sometimes deep, Namjoon’s voice scratchy and tender, both voices collides really good.

 

Then in Jungkook mind everything seemed so wrong. He started to remember each thing between lines they were singing. The feelings he thought he has erased still there because he still remembers each part he likes about Yoongi, he loves him so much even if he wants to live like nothing happen, he can’t. Tears starts falling, running in his cheeks and leaving resonance when they touch the floor. Once the song is over, Namjoon smiles wide and opens the recording room door. The rest of them are happy too, it was a really great song. Then in Jungkook’s mind it keeps clinging _Only fools fall in love._

 

“Wow, hyung, it sounded really good.” Jim states.

 

“Nice work, Namjoonie.” Jin smiles while patting his back.

 

Tae shouts. “Jungkookie-ah it was amazing! Let’s go to eat!” 

 

Jungkook’s hands are hiding his face, he lifted his knees to his face and hide completely. Sobs. Why did I deserve to never let him off? Why has to be me? Why I can’t stop crying? “Shit.”

 

“Yah! What did I always say about language!” Hoseok laughs at Jin comment.

 

“Hyung, neither Yoongi or Namjoon listen to you about that, Jungkook has been raised so bad.” Laughs again then shuts up when Jin hit him.

 

“Let’s go to eat.” Jimin sticks his head in the room in order to surprise Jungkook. But Jungkook has hid himself. “Oh, Jungkookie are you feeling fine? does your stomach hurts?”

 

Jin enters as soon hears Jimin. “Baby, are you alright?” His hand touches Jungkook’s hair.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t keep lying.” Is the last thing Jungkook says before he leaves the room avoiding Yoongi in the way.

 

“This has gone so far, Jungkook is suffering and we don’t know why…” Namjoon is kind of piss off. “If someone has hurt him like this and he is keeping it a secret we have to intervene. I hate looking at my friends hurt.”

 

Jin pats Namjoon back. “I understand you, but he won’t talk to us, it’s been months since he is being like this.”

 

**[Kookie]: Hyung, can we meet at the dance studio? I want to talk with you.**

 

“I will go.” They stared at Yoongi. “He just texted me, he wants to talk with me.”

 

“Then go, if somebody can help him then go.” Jin says.

 

“Stay near if he breaks up because I’m not good with words.” They nodded.

 

**[Suga]: On my way.**

 

Jungkook is lying down, stares the roof and starts thinking about everything. Then the door makes his little and annoying sound, Jungkook flinches and stood up at the sound. Yoongi laughs at the sudden and quick move of the kid. His eyes are reddish and somehow swollen, Yoongi face changes to a sad and worried expression.

 

“Well, can you please tell me what the fuck is—“ 

 

Jungkook interrupts him. “Let me talk. Please don’t say anything until I finish, Yoongi hyung.” Yoongi is surprised and nods as affirmation. “I— Lately, I have notice something… everything feels weird when I’m with you, I see everything about you, I notice you more since _I Need U_ p-p-performance…” Stutters and blushes so hard. “I have been avoiding you and hurting myself with my own conclusions, I really wanted to forget everything I know about you… but I can’t.” Sniffs, tears falls, he shivers and blushes. “I’m so scare… but I want to let it go before I eat myself… Yoongi, I love you.” Gulps and closes his eyes. Both hands are shaking. “I’m p-prepare for the rejection… I’m d-done.”

 

Yoongi’s right hand reaches the younger’s shut eyes, with his thumb dry the tears off. “You really are a fool, stupid brat.” With the same hand pulls his head near to Yoongi’s. “I have been in love with you since I first met you, stupid brat, why the heck you thought I didn’t loved you back?” Shortens the distance with the sweet kiss.

 

Jungkook chokes and let the bright red to show up. “Hyung… can I k-kiss you?”

 

Yoongi smiles brightly. “What are you waiting for? Approbation?” Jung kook flinches when Yoongi’s hand lays in his hip. “Didn’t I say that I love you…” And whispers in the younger’s ear which reaches to the deep red.

 

As how Yoongi can see, Jungkook is drunk in love, his whole face including his neck and chest are deeply red. “ _Iloveyoutoo_ …” Mumbles and hides his face in Yoongi’s neck.

 

“What did you say, kid?” Teases the younger because he did hear him.

 

“That…” Heads up and stares Yoongi’s eyes to his lips. “I love you, Yoongi” Leans and kisses those pink and sweet lips.

 

Kisses back and interrupts the kiss. “My stupid fool, I have been waiting for this.” Smiles.

 


	2. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have the same thinking as me  
> I hope it'll be bright every day  
> You are my only one, baby

One day, humans and magicians decided to live together without troubles. Since that, magic users don’t live together anymore, even big families has been dissolve because there is no reason to fight and protect themselves. One of the big families of magician, Jeon, is actually non-existence, since the last war the most were eliminated except from the younger son, who actually nobody knows his actual parade.

 

Well, actually someone has found the younger’s parade. Min Yoongi was at his usual spot, taking more photos and drinking some sips of his coffee. They say that is imposible for a human to stop time at the right moment but they didn’t know what a camera can do. Was a neutral day, until he meets that little boy; short brown hair, pearl blueish eyes, round nose, bunny smile and magic. _Snap._

 

It’s not the first time for Yoongi, to see magic but it’s the first time to capture it in a camera. Sincerely magic isn’t the thing that makes Yoongi’s smile when he see the picture, but the boy complexion and pose. It’s marvelous, beautiful and lovely. When Yoongi tears apart his sight from the photo and back to the boy over there, the boy isn’t there anymore.

 

“You—“ Yoongi jumps making his camera abruptly fall between his hands. “ _Taimé.”_ The pronunciation was gentle and husky, but it was magic. His camera freezes in the last position when falling, the boy grabs it and delivers it to Yoongi.

 

“Thanks.” The boy nods and waits. “Right, the photo it’s your concern.” He nods again unable to tear apart his sight from Yoongi, he is like hypnotized. “Sorry, wasn’t my intention but you are so beautiful I couldn’t stop myself of it.” He reasons his words and looks how the boy’s cheeks turns into a soft pink and feels a warm surroundings. Weird. Because it’s winter.

 

“Thanks.” He gulps shyly and looks Yoongi’s camera. “Can I see it?”

 

Yoongi hands over the camera. “Just press this buttons and you can see the rest.” He is like a kid with a new toy, maybe magicians don’t know about humans things, because his face is unique. “By the way, I’m Min Yoongi.” 

 

“Jeon Jungkook.” 

 

-

 

It’s been exactly a month since they have first met, by now they are really good friends. Friends by now, because none of them haven’t confess to each other yet. But they know almost everything about each other, Yoongi knows that Jungkook is a magic user, who his main dominance is fire and wind but sincerely he can manages all elements, he belongs to an aristocrat family but all his familiars had disease completely but it isn’t sad anymore because he doesn’t care. He wasn’t fond of his family members so, it doesn’t hurt anymore. He also knows that the weather surrounding him and some other people changes when his emotions changes and that’s something he can’t control, he knows that Jungkook likes to practice his magic in big places that’s why he was there in winter near the river, thanks to that they met. He knows that he loves sweets, to sing, making spells for anything, to draw, practice magic and to see anything. He knows that Jungkook has been alone for almost 10 years of his life. Jungkook is only four years younger than Yoongi, that he knows more than Yoongi, so, age gape is nothing between them, he knows how cute Jungkook looks when he crunches his nose when he smiles or when he is upset, how bunny-like is his smile. He knows that he doesn’t need magic to be bewitched of him.

 

Jungkook knows about Yoongi, the most normal but beautiful things. He knows that Yoongi loves coffee, his camera, his books, writing, reading, rap, little things like kittens and puppies. He is so organize and always smell nice whenever he finishes bathing or he is eating, because the smells surrounding Yoongi are Jungkook’s favorite. Knows that Yoongi, will always find the quietest places to write and biggest places with nothing but nature to capture. By now, Yoongi loves when Jungkook is using his magic and he can photography that, but mostly he loves when Jungkook is doing anything to take any picture of it. One day Jungkook took Yoongi’s laptop, search to any folder and he got to click in one that have his name, it’s full of Jungkook’s pictures, that day was the warmest and Yoongi loves it. He knows how empty Yoongi becomes when his thoughts strikes down but he also know that he has the most beautiful gummy smile ever created. Jungkook doesn’t need magic to like Yoongi that much.

 

“To be honest, I’m afraid.” Jungkook said while enjoying their coffee outside. The weather surrounding them turns little cold and cloudy.

 

“About?” Yoongi puts the coffee back to the table and looks how Jungkook bites his lower lip and his eyes looks down. 

 

“About you. About us.” He thinks that everything is over but Yoongi holds Jungkook’s hand and smiles. 

 

“ _Us.”_ He smiles again. “Can we be an us?” It’s a weird form to confess but it work.

 

Jungkook blushes. The coldness turns into warmth. “Yes.” Jungkook’s fears disappears completely. He doesn’t remembers why, but what he remembers how the kiss felt.

 

And it was special.

 

-

 

“ _Aroimé.”_ It was a new spell, created by Yoongi’s writing and Jungkook’s talent. _Aroimé_ means aroma, smell, scent, something which both of them loves. This spell makes the wind dance and the petals appears, makes the bad odors and bad memories go away. More when Yoongi’s hands are wandering in Jungkook’s chest, then stomach, back, then goes up to his neck, cheeks and he strokes his lips with his thumb. He kisses him, softly then roughly. Wet and lovely. Kisses in all his body, Jungkook moans and blushes more, the weather is warmer and Yoongi loves it, so he continue kissing his lover letting his moans out. They were touching, and feeling everything. 

 

There can be more and better magic users than Jungkook, maybe more powerful or wiser but in Yoongi’s eyes and heart, Jungkook is the only one for him. So, he strokes his lover’s right cheek, he pouts and opens his eyes. The first sight of Jungkook, is the messy blonde hair of Yoongi’s then his amber browny eyes and last his gummy smile. Yoongi’s still stroking softly and Jungkook gently smiles, Yoongi kisses his forehead and slides to his ear and whispers.

 

“You are my only one, baby.”

 

Jungkook is bright red and the room is heated as well. When a color tints Jungkook’s body, the weather changes too, like now. Yoongi smiles again and Jungkook pouts.

 


	3. IF YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU, IF YOU  
> If it’s not too late  
> Can’t we get back together?  
> IF YOU, IF YOU  
> If you’re struggling like I am  
> Can’t we make things a little easier?  
> I should’ve treated you better when I had you

Things Jungkook loved the most of Yoongi. The sleepy him, the grumpy him, the smily him, the shine of his skin when the sun gently stroked him, the melody from his voice. Sincerely, Jungkook loves absolutely all of him. They have been almost a year together, everything started before I Need U’s era could start. It’s been around a year and six months. And now it’s august, the beginning of new routes and decisions. And…

 

“Let’s break up, Jungkook ah.” …the ending of this relationship. 

 

He didn’t cry, neither screamed or fought for it. Jungkook silently nods. 

 

“It was nice, let’s follow our own path except for the band. Of course.” He softly laughed and patted Jungkook’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

When Yoongi left the room. Jungkook gently smiled and bowed his head.

 

—

 

Yoongi was extremely busy with his first mixtape, already finished but still arrangements with musical videos and interviews. While Yoongi was out, the rest of the members take their time with sns, next album preparations and individual schedules. Taehyung still kind of busy with Hwarang filming, Jimin and Hoseok took their time in new dance moves and stuff, Seokjin prepared food for them and his show, Namjoon was in the studio and Jungkook was in the vocal studio.

 

Jungkook got individual schedule, which seems to be kind of secret for the rest of the band members. Well for now it was. There were days when Jungkook didn’t go back the room, two or three. Seokjin called the manager to be more secure that he was fine. 

 

“Hyung, do you know where is Jungkookie? He hasn’t shown up since Friday.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Seokjin ah. Jungkook is in special training, soon they will announce where is Jungkook participating.” 

 

“Ok, hyung. Take care of him.”

 

Namjoon patted Seokjin’s shoulder. “Is he fine?”

 

Seokjin sighed and nodded. “Since they broke up, they have been apart.” With his free hand reached to Namjoon’s hand and gently stroked it. “He always says I’m fine, hyung. or It’s okay, I understand. or Since I’m the golden maknae, this is okay. He always says that with that fake smile.”

 

“You know, that they had to break up. Yoongi hyung needed to finish his mixtape and the manager was right, we can’t keep a relationship being idols.” 

 

“That’s cruel, hyung.” Jimin said while leaving his shoes in a corner. “The both of them are hurt. We haven’t seen Yoongi hyung since that and Kookie hasn’t truly wanted to play or anything like that.”

 

“It feels lonely without them. I miss them.” Hoseok said. “When is Yoongi hyung coming back? And what is that mysterious schedule, Kookie has?”

 

“Sejin hyung, didn’t tell me anything about it, just to wait the announcement.” Seokjin sighed again. “Let’s eat, Tae will be late again.” They nodded.

 

—

 

“If you, If you.” Harmony and sadness.

 

“If you continue, you will waste your voice.” Manager scolded.

 

“Sorry.” He played with his fingers.

 

“Also that is your second song if you pass to the next round. If you want to be heard, you have to sing with your heart. Good luck, Fencing Man.” Patted Jungkook’s back, sending him to ‘battle’. “I will tell them to watch the show, including Yoongi, I’m sure he is in a break now.”

 

Jungkook nodded and put his mask on. “I’m off.”

 

—

 

“Yes? King Masked Singer? Okay, I will hyung.” 

 

“What did he said?” Jimin asked while accommodating himself in the couch.

 

“Turn on the tv, he said to watch the King Masked Singer.” Seokjin answered.

 

“Why?” Yoongi asked while using Jimin as a pillow. “Is there something interesting about it?”

 

“We are about to know, now.” Namjoon sat between Hoseok and Taehyung.

 

They didn’t expected that. They didn’t expected that their maknae would be in that program. Now all had sense, about Jungkook extra vocal training and his disappearance lately. His voice make them to fall all over again, his impressions, his meme dance, his hidden identity and probably his dummy smile because of this win. The rumors of a bangtan sonyeondan member on that program, now is real. Is real difficult to a band member and an army to not recognize Jungkook’s voice and charisma in stage even his entire body was cover up.

 

“I seriously didn’t expected that.” Taehyung left a wow sigh out. “He seriously cleaned up the stage, seriously I’m so impacted. I wanna hug him so bad.”

 

“As the main vocal and representative of the band that he is, that was out of this world.” Hoseok exclaimed and clapped.

 

“Yeah, it was.” Yoongi smiled. 

 

“It’s good to have you back, hyung. Missed your smile.” Jimin leaned on Yoongi’s shoulder. 

 

Patted Jimin’s head. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

 

“Should we make a celebration party for Kookie?” Namjoon said.

 

“We should, he deserves it. I will call manager to know when they will be back.” Everyone else nodded at Yoongi’s option. Seokjin took Hoseok to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. 

 

Yoongi picked the phone and calls. “Hyung.”

 

“Yoongi, are you at home?”

 

“Yeah, I’m. We were asking when is Jungkook coming home? We want to congratulate him because of the show.”

 

“You watch it? Together?” Yoongi hummed in answer. “How was it? Was easy to recognize your pretty maknae.”

 

“Easy? Was the easiest, we know everything about our maknae.” Namjoon answered before Yoongi.

 

“Great. We will be at home at—“ Then rustles and hard sounds came from the other line. Ignoring Yoongi and Namjoon at line. “Oh shit— Jungkook—“ The line was cut off.

 

“Hyung? Hey, hyung? What happened? HYUNG!.” 

 

“Yoongi! What happen? Why are you screaming?” Seokjin ran with his apron on.

 

“Hyung, hung up the call after hearing rough sounds and calling Jungkook’s name.” Namjoon said in a worried sound.

 

“Damn. Quickly try to call manager’s number again.”

 

—

 

“Well done, Jungkook!” Jungkook smiled in return.

 

“Thanks hyung.” He took off his mask and let the accumulation of sweat fall. “Can you pass me the water?”

 

“Yeah—“ His phone rang. He grabbed the bottle of water and answered the call. _Hyung_. 

 

Jungkook paralyzed when he heard Yoongi’s voice. He listened the continuation of the conversation, until something was wrong. He shook his head a little rough to dissipate the sharp sound. But it didn’t go away, wasn’t easy, then he saw blur. “Hyung, the water…”

 

Manager gave the bottle. Jungkook tried to take it, tried harder but he lost it. The bottle dropped just like Jungkook. “Oh shit— Jungkook—“ The manager quickly went to grab Jungkook while hangs the call. “Jungkook! JUNGKOOK!!”

 

—

 

“You are okay now to go, Jungkook.” Jungkook nodded and stood up. He had a fall, a pretty bad fall. The manager told the members that he was out of sleep, that’s all because that’s all Jungkook could lie about.

 

Sejin drove Jungkook back to the dorms where Seokjin was ready to scold him but he didn’t as soon Sejin stopped him. “I thought you were going to congratulate him, not scold him.” He said and Seokjin’s heart almost fell.

 

“Jungkook.” Jimin said hoping the younger would look his way, but he didn’t, Yoongi was there. Beside Jimin he was and Jungkook was scared to cry.

 

He just took his stuff and went to his shared room heard Taehyung’s or Hoseok’s calling him but he ignored them. He did. Biting his lower lip, being anxious and his eyes went glossy. He didn’t eat or went out his room. Jungkook went out at 3am, when everyone was already sleeping, searching some food. Sounds. He hid behind the counter.

 

“You have to go? Isn’t too late hyung?” Namjoon asked to Yoongi.

 

“I know it is but I am almost finishing the mixtape.” Ruffled his hair putting on the mask and taking his stuff. “I will be back in some days.”

 

Namjoon saw him going to the door. “Don’t you miss him, Jungkook?” Jungkook flinched silently.

 

Yoongi looked at him dearly and barely smiled. “Why are you asking now?”

 

“Because none of you are fine—“

 

“He is. When I broke up with him he didn’t cried, Joonie. I practically broke myself crying after I left him but he acted so well. He didn’t cared.” It was like a nice in his throat, Jungkook closed his eyes hoping this was just a dream.

 

“He isn’t fine, hyung. I haven’t seen him smile since you broke up. You know how he is, he won’t ever tell us that he is hurt.” Yoongi left not hearing more. It was for the best. It hurt. 

 

—

 

Second round, two weeks since they have been seen together. Bangtan felt lonely without their producer rapper Suga and their golden maknae Jungkook. Yoongi finally finished his mixtape except for one song he still had difficulties, the music videos were done and he was in the making film setting.

 

“This quite looks pretty cool, hyung. Don’t you think, Jungkookie?” Jimin had come to visit Yoongi along with Jungkook since their maknae needed a breathe out the rehearsals and things. 

 

“Yeah.” He only said avoiding Yoongi’s glare even Jimin’s lazy smile. Stared the whole set as he was fascinated. His ex boyfriend, actual member, producer, compositor and rapper was done with his mixtape videos and days releasing his success. 

 

Jimin hit Jungkook’s back somehow waking him up and making him glare back to Jimin. “Yoongi hyung, is there anything you need help?”

 

“Not really, you came when I just finishing recording. I’m off now, want to eat somethin—“

 

“No.” Jungkook avoided Yoongi’s eyes and Jimin’s as he left the setting. 

 

“I’m sorry, Yoongi hyung. That brat have been acting weird lately, maybe he is nervous of the second round; is tomorrow.” Yoongi hummed along and sighed. Jimin felt the tension left.

 

—

 

“She becomes a small dot and then disappears. Will this go away after time passes? I remember the old times, I remember you. IF YOU, IF YOU If it’s not too late, can’t we get back together? IF YOU, IF YOU If you’re struggling like I am, can’t we make things a little easier?” Silence, feelings and tears. “I should’ve treated you better when I had you.” He was lucky he was under a mask or Jungkook would had lost his mind completely.

 

When the show was over, he acted so good, like nothing ever happened between them. Jungkook arrived home and was pulled into a hug. He didn’t cried or anything, he was empty and it hurt. Yoongi was arranging his song that’s why he couldn’t be at home earlier. Bangtan had a party for Jungkook, saving food for their hyung and playing until curfew was on.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Jungkook said without looking to anyone. Namjoon whispered that he will be on Seokjin’s room. 

 

He cried there. Under the water drops, under muffled sounds, under lies. He finished and his eyes were puffy and red, rubbing a little he can make it pass as an allergy. Once he was out, Yoongi entered the dorm.

 

“I thought everyone was asleep by now.” He asked without looking at Jungkook’s direction.

 

“They are going to sleep, I just g-got out of shower.” Jungkook answered a bit stiff.

 

Yoongi ruffled Jungkook’s hair. “Dry it off, you will catch a cold. I will go to my roo—“

 

“You can’t.” 

 

“Why?” He glanced to Jungkook’s direction this time.

 

“Namjoon hyung is there… with Seokjin hyung…” Yoongi acknowledged by ‘ahh’ saying.

 

“I’m quite tired, well I will take the couch.” Said as he was walking to the couch and dropping himself there.

 

“Namjoon hyung’s bed is free, you can go ther—“

 

“I don’t want to go there. Jungkook, I don’t want to spend time alone with you. It makes me to break our agreement and I don’t want to go back to empty feelings.” 

 

That broke him. Pretty bad, it really stabbed him hard. Yoongi couldn’t see him now but Jungkook was crying, tears were slowly falling. His lip trembled.

 

“Yoongi hyung you are back.” Namjoon said walking out Seokjin’s room with Seokjin. He smiled to Yoongi who was quite tired. “Sorry, you can have your bed back.” Laughed awkwardly.

 

Seokjin went to the kitchen passing around Jungkook but he saw him. He saw him and Jungkook flinched because he was crying. “Jungkook, why are you crying, my dear?” Yoongi and Namjoon glanced to his direction and indeed the younger was crying.

 

“I—“ Covered his mouth and ran back to his room, throwing the door maybe waking up others. The door is opened. “Could you please fuck off!? I really don’t want to talk with anyone.”

 

“First, I’m your hyung so language kid. Second, why are you crying now?” Yoongi’s voice was freaking cold, it drove Jungkook mad.

 

“Just fucking shut up! You said I didn’t cry, how can be so sure of it!?? You haven’t been here since you broke up with me, so can you hell know if I have been crying or not? Empty feelings you said, but that hurts because all I have done was loving you and maybe I am a jerk showing them but I was and I am. Fuck, Yoongi. Fuck yo—“ 

 

How to shut up a person? Kiss him. If Jungkook didn’t loved him he would have kicked Yoongi’s balls but he didn’t. Kissing needy, like years have been through their break up; it was only four weeks. Is like all time they were hurting have been healed by a single kiss.

 

“That song.” Jungkook teared up and nodded. “You are quite predictable, I thought I was loosing my mind.”

 

“That was a dedication, I missed you Min Fucking Yoongi.” Yoongi snorted and kissed him again and again and again until their lips got swollen. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is like a compilation of stories behind the songs I hear. When I'm listening to a song a story pop ups in my mind and I write about it, so every time I feel like writing I will. Do not get angry with me if I take to long to write.
> 
> Also I will be adding tags between the stories I write, also for the moment I will be writing about my OTPs in my favorites kpop bands.


End file.
